


Season 1, Book 13 Buster Hardings: The Big Sleepover

by missey3455



Series: Season 1, Book 13 [1]
Category: Novel - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missey3455/pseuds/missey3455
Summary: Buster, Lena, Haylee, and Jenny got invited to Frank's sleepover on a weekend while in Trenton. They're going to have so much fun.
Series: Season 1, Book 13 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737505





	1. Chapter 1

Buster was getting ready for school on a Tuesday morning. He was having a spelling test and he's bringing a new student to his class today. He had just eaten waffles for breakfast. He had to eat because of his diabetes, but he can handle it just fine. He was brushing his teeth. After all that, he grabbed his coat and backpack as he left with the Young triplets, Lee, Leah, and Leo, who were adopted by his folks.  
"It's hard to believe that it's the final week of lessons before taking a two-week break until the event," said Lee.  
"I'll be busy during those two weeks. Hockey practice resumes Monday to get ready for the play-offs," said Buster.  
He's a new hockey player and loves it. He does that three days a week. He also takes skating lessons twice a week. He has been involved with the events since he was only five years old.  
At school, he went to the office and Jenny was there with Amanda.  
"Hi," said Buster.  
"Have a good time," said Amanda.  
Then, Jenny left the office with Buster.  
"We got a test today, but the teacher doesn't give it to a new student right away," said Buster.  
When they got to class, Buster introduced her to Mrs. Pierce.  
"Welcome," said Mrs. Pierce. "You can sit in Jenny's old desk. We saved the textbooks for a new student."  
"Okay, thanks," said Jenny.  
Once they sat down, Mrs. Pierce said, "You kids can study for the spelling test for a few minutes. Jenny, you're excused from it since you just started here."  
"Buster was just telling me that," said Jenny.  
The kids studied for a bit until it was time for the test. It didn't take long. The teacher calls out the words they used for the spelling bee the week before.  
Jenny just entered foster care from Trenton and lives with them. Her mom is very ill with cancer and could no longer care for her daughter. Amanda is the social worker and makes with all the arrangements. She's dying. Her father and his parents are not in the picture & her maternal grandparents died in a car accident a few years ago.  
The foster family happens to be the Hollowware that live next door to Buster. There are six kids in the family: Alex, Jr., Manny, Danny & his twin, Lenny, Anna, and Alexis.  
Lena had her treatment yesterday and would be home today, so I'll be seeing her after the lessons," said Buster.  
"Good," said Lenny.  
"Can I come with you?" asked Jenny.  
"Sure," replied Buster.  
Lena is Jenny's best friend who is also suffering from cancer and is fading. It forced her to quit school.  
At lunch, Alex, Jr. said, "I have a field trip with my grade visiting Dover Jr. High School next month."  
"Oh, that's a good thing," said Buster.  
"But I wish I didn't have to graduate from here. I'd miss not seeing you guys here every day," said Alex, Jr.  
"You'll still hang out with us often," said Manny.  
"And, during baseball season," added Lenny.  
"That's true," said Alex, Jr.  
"Maybe Dover Jr. High School may have sports you would like," said Alexis.  
"And, Haylee will be there next year," said Anna.  
"Oh, yeah, I forgot she has one more year here," said Alex, Jr.  
"Me, too," said Manny.  
"The Pearson girls would have two years left," said Lenny.  
When Haylee promoted to fifth grade, Toni stayed back for fourth grade. A lot of people thought she and Tina were twins. They both got jealous of Haylee, especially when Buster moved to Dover and became friends with her on the soccer team. Things got better when Haylee realized she missed their friendship. They were mean to Buster, but not anymore when they promised to be nice before becoming friends with him.  
"I'll probably join clubs," said Alex, Jr.  
"That would be good for you," said Anna.  
After lunch, the kids got their test scores. Everyone passed. The highest was Buster who gets 100%. He studies hard. He had a no homework pass, but he doesn't use it that when it gets closer to the tests.  
After school, Buster and Jenny went to Centre Park Rink together for the skating lessons since they'll both see Lena.  
After it was over, Mr. Johnson said, "I'll be seeing you for the last time on Thursday before giving you a break for two weeks until the event."  
Buster went to put his skates with his hockey items and took off to see Lena with Jenny. Mrs. Brock was on the porch when they got there.  
"Hello, guys," said Mrs. Brock.  
"I just started my new school today," said Jenny.  
"Oh, that's right. How did you like it so far?" asked Mrs. Brock.  
"I like it now since I already had friends here," said Jenny.  
"Good," said Mrs. Brock.  
"Hi. Is it a good time to see Lena?" asked Buster.  
"Yes. She got home early afternoon. She's resting in bed," said Mrs. Brock.  
"Alright," said Buster.  
Then, they went inside, and Lena was glad to see them.  
"I find it boring to stay in bed. I hate being cooped up in the house," said Lena.  
"I bet," agreed Buster.  
"It's no fun," said Jenny.  
They talked for a long time and stayed for 20 minutes before going home.  
"I don't blame Lena for being tired of staying home," said Jenny.  
"I know, but it's the doctor's orders," said Buster.  
"True," said Jenny.  
At home, T.J. was putting dinner on the table when Buster came home.  
"Just in time. Supper is ready," said T.J.  
"Perfect. Jen started our school today," said Buster.  
"Oh, good," said T.J.  
"She and I went to see Lena and she was happy to see us," said Buster.  
"That's good," said T.J.  
"I try to fit that in after my skating lessons before dinner," said Buster as he sat at the table.  
"I'm not worried about you. Seeing a friend is very important," said his mom.  
"She told us she hates being cooped up in the house," said Buster.  
"I don't blame her," said T.J.  
"Neither does Jen," said Buster. "There's nothing you can do about it when you have to follow the doctor's orders."  
"I know," said his mom.  
"I'm thinking about joining baseball. I might even try-out for the catcher," said Buster.  
"You'd be good at it," said T.J.  
"I haven't thought about it until now, which is why I didn't mention it earlier," said Buster.  
"I understand," said T.J.  
"I never did it before, so I have no baseball gloves," said the nine-year-old.  
"I can buy you one," said T.J.  
"Haylee enjoys baseball. May I ask her to help me practice before the try-outs begin?" asked Buster.  
"Sure. That can help you to be prepared," said his mom.  
"I might wait until after I get wrapped up from the events. I have a very busy schedule. Thursday is the last lesson before going on a two-week break until the event. On top of that, hockey is resuming on Monday to get ready for the play-offs," said Buster.  
"That makes sense," said Justin.  
"I know," said Buster.  
After dinner, he was in his room doing homework when the phone rang. A few minutes later, T.J. came in with it and said, "Frank's on the phone."  
"Okay," said Buster as he took it. "Hi, Frank."  
"Hi. When are you and Haylee are coming to Trenton?" asked Frank.  
"Next weekend," replied Buster.  
"Sweet. I'm having a sleepover next Saturday night and I'm inviting both of you," said Frank.  
"Count us in," said Buster.  
"I already invited Jen. Amanda gave me an okay to invite Jenny," said Frank. "And, Lena is cleared to come this time next weekend because her mom said her treatment isn't until a week from today."  
"Wonderful. Who else is going?" asked Buster.  
"The whole Trenton group," answered Frank. "None of them knew about Lena. I want to surprise them. Before I called you, I talked to Jen about it and she promised not to say anything to the group."  
"Good idea," commented Buster.  
"They haven't seen her in a long time," said Frank.  
"I believe it," said Buster.  
"How did Jen make out at your school?" asked Frank.  
"She did well. We had a test, but she got excused because she had just started today," said Buster.  
After the boys finished talking, he went back to his homework.  
"What's new with Frank?" asked T.J.  
"He's having a sleepover a week from Saturday night while we're in Trenton. He knew Haylee would be with me, so he invited both of us," said Buster. "Everyone from Trenton is going."  
"That's great," said T.J.  
"Plus, Jen and Lena would be coming, too," said Buster. "Amanda approved Frank to invite Jen. And, Mrs. Brock told him that Lena has Chemo next Tuesday, so it was perfect this time."  
"I bet she's going to be glad to get out of the house," said T.J.  
"I think so, too. No one knows about her coming according to Frank. Jen made a promise not to spill the beans. None of them seen Lena in a while," said Buster.  
"They're going to be thrilled," said T.J.  
"I know. I'll call Haylee when I'm done with my homework. Otherwise, I'll tell her tomorrow at school," said Buster.  
"If you want to call her, you can," said T.J.  
Buster looked at the clocked and it was only 7:30 pm. "I could do that. It's early enough."  
He called her, but there was an answering machine and left a message to call him back when she has a chance.  
"I'm unsure what time she goes to bed on school nights," said Buster.  
He continued his homework. He had just finished it when the phone rang as he picked it up, "Hello."  
"Hi, We went out for dinner," said Haylee.  
"That's okay. Frank called me a while ago saying he planned to have a sleepover next Saturday night during our weekend trip in Trenton and invited us," said Buster.  
"Cool. Count me in," said Haylee.  
"And, Jen and Lena will be coming as well," said Buster.  
"Nice," said Haylee.  
"It's going to be a full house with the whole Trenton group," said Buster.  
"Wow," said Haylee.  
"According to Frank, they haven't seen Lena and decided to keep that a secret to surprise them," added Buster.  
"Good idea," said Haylee.  
"I agree," said Buster.  
"Did you see her today?" asked Haylee.  
"Yes. Jen and I went to see her after my skating lessons. I'm glad she's going to the sleepover because she told us she was bored being stuck in the house," said Buster.  
"I would feel the same way," said Haylee.  
"At least the girls would be able to spend more time together," said Buster.  
"Exactly," said Haylee.  
They talked about planning to spend the afternoon at her house tomorrow after school since he has no hockey until Monday. His mom gave him permission to do that.  
After they finished talking on the phone, he went to put it away and put on his pjs. He had some free time until he went to bed before 9:30 pm.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, on the way to school, Buster and Jenny were talking about the sleepover.  
"Frank's parents have been married for ten years," said Jenny.  
"I recall him doing that last year," said Buster.  
"Yes, but only on weekends. If it's on a school night, they go out as a family," said Jenny.  
"Makes sense," agreed Buster.  
"I can't wait to see everyone again," said Jenny.  
"That's how I feel," said Buster.  
"I'm glad we went to see her yesterday," said Jenny.  
"Me, too," said Buster. "Haylee and I plan to spend the day at her house today after school."  
At school, Mrs. Pierce said, "We'll be having a Science test next Monday. I'll be giving you the study guides after lunch. I decided not to give you homework this week to give you time to study for the test."  
At lunch, Jenny came from the salad bar. "The lunch section was packed."  
"I bet," agreed Buster.  
"St. Trenton's lunch section was much faster," said Jenny. "I'd be afraid of being late to class. That's why I went to the salad bar."  
"Smart move," said Manny.  
"I decided to try-out for baseball," said Buster.  
"Oh, nice," said Danny.  
"I'm thinking about going for the catcher," said Buster.  
"They always need catchers," said Lenny.  
"I don't have a baseball mitt because I never did it before in between moving around and St. Trenton's School had no baseball teams, just hockey and basketball," said Buster.  
"He's right for that part. That's only for public schools and football is for high schoolers, but we'd attend all those games," said Jenny.  
"I have two mitts, so I'll give you one," said Alex, Jr.  
"Okay," said Buster. "Mama said I can ask Haylee to help me practice before the try-outs."  
"We all do it together, so you can join in," said Manny.  
"Sure," said Buster.  
"Heads up: Haylee's an excellent pitcher," said Anna.  
"I bet. I didn't remember what her position was," said Buster.  
"That's okay," said Manny. "She's also a good hitter."  
"Yes, indeed. She has been MVP awards three times. One year, she did a no-hitter season," said Alex, Jr.  
"Wow," said Buster.  
"The baseball camp is included," said Anna.  
"That sounds fun," said Buster. "Where is that located?"  
"At the park around here," said Alexis.  
"They divide us by putting girls on one side and boys on the other side since there are two baseball fields," said Manny.  
"That's a good idea," said Buster.  
"I'm the pitcher for the boys' team," said Danny. "I'm decent at it."  
"What's the name of our team?" asked Buster.  
"Dover Wolfgang," replied Anna.  
"We play with other teams," said Danny.  
"We attend there Monday through Friday from 9:00 am to 3:00 pm. The try-outs begin before school lets out in June. Camp starts on a Monday after school ends," explained Manny.  
"That's cool," said Buster.  
"Lunch is provided, but you're welcome to bring your own," added Alexis.  
After lunch, on the way back to class, Haylee caught up with Buster.  
"Tina and Toni are due to join us like I mentioned it to you on the phone, but they forgot they had a doctor's appointment after school, so it's going to be just two of us," said Haylee.  
"That's fine," said Buster. "I just need to study for a Science test that we're having next Monday, so I'll do that while you do your homework."  
"Okay, I plan to do that before we go to the mall anyway," said Haylee.  
"Sounds good," said Buster.  
In class, Mrs. Pierce passed the study guides around as the kids put them in their backpacks. After school, Buster was outside waiting for Haylee when she came out with the girls.  
"Their mom is coming for them at my house, so they'll do their homework until she comes for them," said Haylee.  
At Haylee's, the girls were doing homework while Buster was studying when Mrs. Pearson arrived.  
"Mom's here. Come on, Tina," said Toni.  
"Okay, see you both tomorrow," said Haylee.  
"Bye," they said while they went out to their mom's car.  
Haylee went back to her homework. She finished it almost 30 minutes later. Buster took a break from studying.  
"I'll continue studying later on tonight," said Buster.  
Then, they left for the mall. On the way, he said, "I was telling the others that I'm planning to play baseball. I thought about it last night."  
"That's great," said Haylee.  
"They gave me a lot of information about the baseball camp. That sounded fun," said Buster.  
"Yes, you'd enjoy it," said Haylee.  
"I also plan to try-out to be the catcher," said Buster as they went in the mall.  
"That's wonderful," said Haylee.  
"I'm just wondering if you can help me practice before the try-outs begin. They told me I can join in, too," said Buster.  
"Sure. Danny and I can take turns," said Haylee.  
"I could do it that way. He was telling me how good you both are," said Buster.  
"Yes," said Haylee.  
"How did it feel about a no-hitter season?" asked Buster.  
"It felt good. I've been attending the camp since I was five. I started pitching at the age of 10. In fact, that was when I did that perfect season," explained Haylee.  
"Wow," said Buster.  
"I had the MVP three times. Two of those times were having the highest batting average and the third one is from that season," said Haylee as they went to the bookstore. "Danny's good, but he didn't reach that goal yet. He's pretty new to pitching since last year."  
"Is that for any age?" asked Buster.  
"Usually about 9 or older," replied Haylee.  
"Maybe I'll do that when I'm ready, but for now, I'll focus on being the catcher," said Buster. "I don't have a mitt, so Alex is giving me one of his two mitts."  
"Good idea," said Haylee.  
"I'm a bit nervous about it because I never did baseball before," said Buster.  
"You'll do fine when we start practicing," said Haylee. "I felt the same way when I first started pitching."  
"Really?" asked Buster.  
"Yes, the coach gave me great advice to help me feel more comfortable," said Haylee.  
"Like what?" asked Buster.  
"Just do my best. He also helped me practice," said Haylee.  
"Do you mind if we wait for now?" asked Buster. "Hockey returns on Monday. We're getting ready for the playoffs in two weeks and have a good chance about going to the finals, which is in four weeks. On top of that, the skating event is on March 31st. I don't know when the finals would take place."  
"I don't mind," said Haylee.  
They explored a few more stores and went to the movies. After the movie ended, they went to the diner for supper.  
"What time is your mom's picking you up?" asked Haylee.  
"Not until 8:00 pm. She knew I wasn't going to be home for dinner," responded Buster.  
"Great, we can watch a few movies at my house until then," said Haylee.  
"Alright," said Buster.  
After dinner, they went back to her house. They were able to watch two movies until T.J. showed up at 8:00 pm and honked the horn.  
"That's my mama now. Thanks for a fun afternoon," said Buster.  
"No problem. See you tomorrow," said Haylee.  
"Bye," said Buster as he went out to the car.  
At home, he changed into his pjs. He studied for a bit longer until he went to bed at 9:30 pm.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, at school, it was raining. They were playing bingo for the Science test Monday. Mrs. Pierce does that all the time to help her students get ready for any tests. They would do different things like hangman.  
"We can watch a movie after lunch," said Mrs. Pierce.  
At lunch, Buster said, "Haylee came up with an idea. We talked about baseball camp. She said she and Danny can take turns to help me practice being the catcher."  
"That's a good idea," commented Danny.  
"Who's the catcher for the girls' team?" asked Buster.  
"Molly, but she's not here any longer. She moved out of her parents' house. She was unhappy there: they were being abusive," said Alex, Jr. "She's in California and is still planning continuing baseball."  
"I don't blame her," said Buster.  
"Me, either. She left about a few weeks ago. I didn't know anything about it until she called me last night. She feels. She didn't want to return here," said Alex, Jr.  
"She's smart to take her own actions for protection," said Lenny.  
"I knew nothing about it because I didn't have her in my class," said Alex, Jr.  
"How come she didn't tell you?" asked Danny.  
"When she called me, she told me she didn't want anyone to know until she was settled in, which is understandable," explained Alex, Jr. "She had the guts to tell her teacher, who contacted DCF right away. The judge was able to let her to move away from here to live with a relative to stay safe."  
"Good," said Buster.  
"She told the judge she doesn't want to stay in touch with her parents, not even to visit," said Alex, Jr.  
"I'd do the same thing," said Jenny.  
"And, her wish is granted. The file restraining order against her parents got approved," said Alex, Jr.  
"She did the right move to protect herself," said Buster.  
"I agree. She said it was okay to tell you guys now," said Alex, Jr.  
After lunch, Mrs. Pierce put in a movie. They watched it until school ended for the day.  
"Don't forget you have a few days to study for the Science test on Monday," she reminded them.  
At the rink, Buster had his final lesson. After it ended, Mr. Johnson announced, "Great work, everyone. I learned that the event on March 31st is at 3:00 pm. Please report here by 2:00 pm to get warmed up before the event. The top three will be moving onto the finals in May and can start practicing in mid-April. Get some rest and see you in two weeks."  
Buster went to put his skates away. When he got there, his mom was there to get him.  
"We'll be going out for Chinese, so we'll be meeting them there," said T.J.  
"Okay," said Buster. "On March 31st, the event will be at 3:00 pm and have to be here an hour early to get ready."  
"Good," said T.J.  
"And, the top three will be going to the finals in May and have to start practicing sometime next month," said Buster.  
"I think you'd do well as you did at the other event," said T.J.  
"Maybe. When I attend Frank's sleepover, can I invite my friends to see me at the event?" asked Buster.  
"Sure," replied his mom.  
"I plan to invite the rest of the group anyway. I'll bring that up to them tomorrow in school," said Buster.  
"Haylee's mom called. She's bringing her things tomorrow like she did last time," said T.J. "I haven't heard anything from Mrs. Brock yet."  
"I'll pack mine before or after I study for a test," said Buster.  
"Samantha said Jen would be coming with us, too. She'll have her things at our house and I'll be getting you guys after school tomorrow," said Buster.  
Later, after they had dinner, they saw a movie. At home, Buster was getting ready to go up to study for the test when the phone rang as he went to pick it up, "Hello."  
"Hi, sweetie," said Grandma Kathy Anne.  
"Hi, Granny," said Buster.  
"Is your mom around?" asked Grandma Kathy Anne.  
"Sure," said Buster as he went downstairs to get the portable phone and brought it to his mom. "Mama, Granny's on the phone."  
"Thank you," said T.J. as she took it.  
He went back upstairs to hang up from the other line. He decided to wait for a bit to pack his overnight bag. He was studying for ten minutes when Leah came by and said, "Mom wants to hold a family meeting for a minute."  
"Um, okay," said Buster.  
Outside, the kids gathered in the living room.  
"Mama, what's going on?" asked Buster who was getting nervous.  
"Ma was telling me that she and Pa are unsure about moving right now," said T.J.  
"Is it because of Nana?" asked Leo.  
"Yes. That means they might not take over our house," said T.J.  
"They probably want her to take it easy. When are they supposed to make their final decision?" asked Justin.  
"When they see us next weekend," replied his wife.  
"I won't call the realtor until then," said Justin.  
"I agree that waiting is the best thing to do," said T.J.  
"Uh, I think I'll go back upstairs and continue studying after I pack my suitcase," said Buster.  
He got up leaving the meeting feeling disappointed. He went to the phone from his parents' room, where it has another portable phone, took it to call Haylee and told her about what was happening.  
"It's a good thing the test isn't until Monday," said Haylee.  
"I don't know," said Buster. "I don't think I'll bring that up tomorrow to anyone in school to focus on schoolwork."  
"You don't have to," said Haylee. "It's a good thing there's no hockey until Monday either."  
"I thought about the same thing," said Buster. "I just need to clear my mind first, which is why I called you."  
"I don't blame you for that," said Haylee.  
He was able to continue studying for a while until he called it quits at 8:00 pm. He had all weekend to study. He put on his pjs to get comfy. He relaxed for a bit until he went to bed at 9:30 pm.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Buster and the triplets took off to school while meeting up with their friends.  
"Granny called Ma last night," said Buster.  
"Was everything okay?" asked Lenny.  
"She and Gramps might not be ready to move at this time," said Buster.  
"Really?" asked Danny.  
"Yeah. They wanted Nana to take it easy," said Leah.  
"That means our house might be up for sale. Dad wants to wait until they make their final decision," said Buster.  
"When will they let you know?" asked Jenny.  
"When we see them today," replied Leo.  
"I just figured to tell you now than in school to focus on schoolwork," said Buster.  
"We don't blame you," said Alexis.  
"I called Haylee and said it's a good thing the test and hockey are on Monday," said Buster.  
"I agree," said Jenny.  
"Either way, I manage to put any news aside in school," said Buster.  
"Good," said Anna.  
At school, the kids were allowed to study during free time. Buster almost had trouble with studying, but had his mind back on that.  
At lunch, Danny said, "You nearly had trouble while studying during free time."  
"My mind almost went blank, but got it back on track to finish it," said Buster.  
"The news probably did that to you," said Lenny.  
"I thought about it right away, but I'm glad I was able to put it on the side," said Buster. "When I work on tests, I always double-check my answers anyway before passing it in."  
"Good idea," said Alex, Jr.  
"I know," said Buster. "Thankfully, I still get As. I'm not worried about that part."  
After lunch, the kids did a Science bee for the test. The teacher would give each student a question while they answer. They did girls against boys. The winning team would get a prize. Mrs. Pierce picks a captain for each team. She picks Buster for the boys and Jenny for the girls. They both got most of them right for their teams. By the end, Buster's team won.  
"Good game," said Jenny as they shook hands.  
"You did good, too," said Buster.  
They are good sports. The boys' team won five points as extra credit.  
"That will bring your grades higher," said Mrs. Pierce.  
"Perhaps that would help the girls, too," said Danny.  
"I think so, too," said Lenny.  
"I agree," said Buster.  
"That would be a good idea," said Mrs. Pierce.  
The boys knew how they make it fair for everyone. The teacher decided the girls can get four points as extra credit for hard work.  
After school, Jenny said, "That was a good idea you guys came up."  
"I know," said Buster.  
"Working hard is the keyword to have good test scores," said Danny.  
"Exactly," said Lenny.  
Later, at home, Buster studied for a few hours before dinner.  
"I might take a break from studying until Sunday night," said Buster.  
"If you want to," said T.J.  
"I just need time to save my energy," said Buster. "It's not until Sunday anyway."  
"You deserve a break from studying hard," said his mom.  
"I know," said Buster. "I didn't want to have a stiff neck either."  
"I don't blame you," said Justin.  
After dinner, Buster said, "I might study for another few hours before taking that break."  
"Okay," said T.J.  
That's what he did until he officially took a break at 8:00 pm from studying. He was glad about that. He had free time before going to bed at 9:30 pm. He was getting tired from all that studying.


	5. Chapter 5

Buster was glad he was able to take the weekend break from studying. He ended up hanging out with his friends on a Saturday afternoon. They were going to the mall. They plan to see a movie and have dinner.  
"I decided to take a break from studying until tomorrow night. My parents had no problem with that," said Buster.  
"We do that before dinner," said Danny.  
"Yeah, to have free time afterward," said Lenny.  
"I just wanted to have a fun weekend, that's all," said Buster.  
"You got a good point," said Alexis.  
"It's okay to take a break that way," added Alex, Jr.  
"I study nonstop. I was taking from it, too," said Jenny. "My study limit is before dinner as well."  
"I went to bed at 9:30 last night because I was getting tired from all that studying," said Buster.  
"That would help your brain," said Manny.  
"I know," said Buster. "I try to do it before and after supper."  
At the mall, they went to the movies. After they saw the movie, they ate in the food court. They went home by 7:30 pm. At home, he watched some TV.  
"Haylee is going to stay with us all week until we return from Trenton. Her parents are going on a cruise. She didn't want to be alone. She'll be with us for church tomorrow," said T.J. "We'll pick her up at the house because her parents have to catch the cruise at the same time as mass."  
"Okay," said Buster.  
"She'll be staying in your room," said T.J.  
"I don't mind," said Buster.  
"They're giving her a week off from baby-sitting her siblings," said T.J. "They'll be with their friends, too."  
The following day, they left to pick Haylee up for church.  
"My parents want me to stop by to check on the mail every day after school. I told them that I would," said Haylee as she went in the car.  
"Okay," said T.J.  
"They know I won't be around to check that Friday unless we do that before going to Trenton," said Haylee. "I told them I won't be around Saturday to check that and they didn't mind."  
"I have hockey practice on Friday anyway, so you can always do it that and meet me at the rink," said Buster as they took off for church.  
"I could do it that way," said Haylee. "I have my house keys."  
"Okay, I don't mind," said T.J.  
"I wonder if we have Jenny come to the rink with me that day to make it easier for you to get us three at once unless she leaves with you since we're neighbors," said Buster.  
"I like your idea. We can make arrangements when it gets closer," said T.J.  
"I also wonder what we can do with Lena," said Buster. "I'm sure her mom would bring her to our house."  
"That's true," said Haylee.  
"It would be easier for her mom, too, than going to Trenton," said Buster.  
"You got a very good point," said T.J.  
"I agree with you," said Haylee.  
Later, after mass, they went off for the day. They returned home by 5:00 pm. They brought home pizza. They had a couple of pieces without pizza for Buster, added garlic bread and salad.  
After dinner, Buster went to study for the test.  
"I bet you were glad to have a day off from that yesterday," said Haylee.  
"Yes," said Buster.  
He did it for about two hours before calling it quits by 8:00 pm. He was in his pjs at the time. They had free time. Buster went to bed at 9:00 pm like he usually does the night before the test. Haylee went to bed an hour later.  
The next day, the kids had their tests first thing that morning. They always did it like that. Buster's day off from studying paid off. It helped him to keep that mind on the test. He was the sixth one done. He checked his answers before he passed it into his teacher.  
"Thank you," said Mrs. Pierce.  
He read for a bit to keep himself busy while the others were finishing it up. They were done before their free time.  
At lunch, Danny said, "Taking a break must have helped you out."  
"Yes," said Buster. "I find that pays off."  
After lunch, the kids got their tests. Buster discovered it had a C-.  
"Huh?" asked a puzzled nine-year-old.  
That was when he knew it wasn't his test paper... it belonged to someone else that changed the names. He got up to show the teacher.  
"This isn't my paper. Someone erased the name to replace it with mine," said Buster.  
When Mrs. Pierce checked it, she knew her best student wasn't kidding. She noticed who it was: Savannah. Her name was shown while being erased.  
"Excuse me for a minute," said Mrs. Pierce as she got up and noticed Savannah did had Buster's test paper that had 100%.  
"That's Buster's test paper that you stole. What you did was cheating," said Mrs. Pierce in a firm voice.  
She forced Savannah to replace those names before sending her to the principal's office while the teacher informed Mr. Tillis.  
"Here you go," said Mrs. Pierce as she gave Buster the paper. "You were smart to notice that."  
"I'm glad. I knew something wasn't right. I never get any Cs," said Buster.  
"She's done that to us before. She did last year," said Danny.  
"And, it happened to me in first grade," said Lenny.  
Later, Buster learned Savannah will be kept after school for five days and her grade got changed from C- to an F.  
"That would teach her a lesson," said Jenny.  
"She tried to lie a few times, but she gets caught when a student witnesses that," said Danny.  
"Especially to copy from my test paper," added Lenny.  
"She's the jealous type," added Danny.  
"What was her excuse?" asked Buster.  
"She claims that she forgets to study," said Danny.  
"I'm not surprised. She knew this since last week and had the rest of the week to study, too," said Buster.  
"She should know that cheating is not the answer," continued Jenny.  
"Exactly," said Lenny.  
After school, Buster went to the rink since hockey is back in session.  
"Welcome back, everyone. We have this week and the following week to practice," said Mr. Johnson.  
They have been practicing for the next two hours. After that ended for the day, they changed into their regular clothes and left for home.  
"You must be glad to be back in hockey," said Haylee who was with him.  
"Yes," said Buster. "At least we had a week off."  
"I'm just going to stop by my house for a minute for mail. When I checked it on the way to meet you there, there wasn't anything yet," said Haylee.  
"Okay," said Buster.  
That's what they did. Haylee checked the mailbox and took out the mail as she went to bring it in the house. She separated in piles. She puts her mom's mail in one pile and her dad's in the other pile. She went back out.  
"Is that all they needed you to do?" asked Buster.  
"Yes, they said I don't have to check the phone since we have caller ID and answering machine. They'll check it when they return," said Haylee.  
"I'm just curious when is the best time to tell Lena on what we talked about," said Buster as they started to his house.  
"Depends on her mom," said Haylee.  
"On the other hand, she's having Chemo tomorrow, so I might as well wait for the time being," said Buster.  
"True," said Haylee.  
"I'm thinking about telling her when we're alone or something. I could've told her while I was visiting her, but Jen was with me. She didn't know what's going on," said Buster.  
"Maybe talking to her while alone is a good idea," said Haylee.  
"The only trouble is that I'm terrified to create trouble," said Buster.  
"You can tell her that if possible," said Haylee.  
"We'll have to figure it out before I tell her. I know we said we'd tell her together, but I think I just might talk to her alone if that's okay," said Buster.  
"I don't mind," said Haylee.  
"Maybe I'll talk to her mom first," said Buster.  
"That would be a better idea," said Haylee.  
"I plan to see Lena on Wednesday, but not until after hockey practice," said Buster. "I'll talk to her mom then."  
"Good plan," said Haylee.  
"Maybe I'll wait until this weekend while we're in Trenton. I'll find a way to talk to her alone," said Buster. "But should I do it before the sleepover?"  
"I think doing it while we're with your grandparents would be the best place to talk," said Haylee.  
They kept talking until they got to his house.  
"We'll be going out to the diner for supper tonight," said T.J.  
"Okay," said Buster. "We can do our homework when we get back."  
"I don't have any tonight," said Haylee.  
"I only have social studies and math," said Buster. "I'll do some of it before we leave. When are we leaving?"  
"Not for another hour," said T.J.  
"Okay," said Buster as he brought his backpack to his room.  
He was able to do math. He finished it just before they left to go out.  
"I had enough time to do math," said Buster.  
"Good," said Haylee.  
"I'll do social studies later," said Buster. "I don't want to use the no homework pass yet. It doesn't expire. I don't usually get homework that is too hard for me."  
"Which is a good thing," said Haylee.  
At the diner, T.J. was letting Haylee and Buster sit together in one booth. The triplets wanted to join.  
"I would like to spend more time with Haylee. We still got a lot of catching up to do," said Buster.  
"Buster does the same while I did that with Tina and Toni," said Haylee.  
"No problem," said T.J.  
"You guys can join us another time," said Buster.  
"I don't mind, take your time," said Leo.  
"Thanks for understanding," said Buster.  
Later, after they had supper, they went home. Buster did social studies and was finished 30 minutes later. The kids got changed up and they all decided to watch a movie together. They were watching it at 9:30 pm.  
"You kids can stay up until after the movie is done," said T.J.  
"Okay," said Leah.  
"What time do you go to bed on school nights, Haylee?" asked T.J.  
"10:00 pm," said Haylee. "Sometimes, I go to bed a bit earlier if I'm tired."  
"Okay," said T.J. "The kids have no issue getting up for school anyway. It's my treat."  
"Thanks," said Leo.  
"It will be done by then," said Lee.  
"Take your time," said T.J. as she leaves the room.  
"I like being the oldest. My younger siblings had to go to bed for 9:00 pm and they're too young to stay up late at that age. I used to be in bed for 9:00 pm as a young kid. My parents would upgrade by 30 minutes as I got older. I didn't start going to bed at 10:00 pm until last year," said Haylee. "They go to bed at 9:30 pm on weekends and my folks let me stay up until between 10:00 and 10:30 pm."  
"I go to bed at 9:00 the night before the tests to focus better and 9:30 pm on other days," said Buster.  
The movie ended 30 minutes later, and they went to bed after that. Buster and Haylee whispered in bed for a bit until they both fell asleep ten minutes later.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, on the way to school, Jenny said, "I'll be seeing Lena today."  
"How can you? She's having Chemo," said Buster. "She won't be home until tomorrow."  
"Oh, yeah, I forgot. It's a force of habit," said Jenny.  
"That's okay. I plan to see her tomorrow after my hockey practice," said Buster.  
"I'm glad I can spend more time with her, too, since I live here now," said Jenny.  
"I'm glad, too," said Buster. "I have a better plan. You can see her before me after school to let you spend time alone with her."  
"Okay, I like that idea," said Jenny.  
At school, the kids passed in their homework.  
At lunch, Jenny said, "I was told that I'll be seeing my mom on Friday after school, but Amanda will bring me to your grandparents' house after that since you'll be there. Samantha learned from Amanda last night."  
"Did she let my mama know yet?" asked Buster.  
"I think Samantha was supposed to tell your mom that," said Jenny.  
"I have hockey practice that day anyway," said Buster. "So, Mama can still get me and Haylee from the rink."  
"How long is your visit?" asked Danny.  
"I think it's about an hour or two," said Jenny.  
"I'm out from hockey at 5:00 pm, but you can tell Amanda that my dad will be there with the triplets," said Buster.  
"Okay," said Jenny.  
Tina, Toni, and Haylee decided to be the part of Buster's lunch group daily now. The others grew to trust the Pearson girls since they kept their promise not to be mean to Buster any longer.  
After lunch, Buster and Haylee were walking from the lunchroom together.  
"Wouldn't it be easier if Jen waited to find out in case it didn't go through?" asked Buster. "I thought it would be better than disappointing her."  
"You got a good point. I'm surprised she found out last night," said Haylee.  
"If I was the social worker, I'd wait until to tell them about the day before," said Buster.  
"I agree," said Haylee.  
"I didn't want to bring it up in front of her," said Buster.  
"I don't blame you," said Haylee.  
"Kayleigh's adopted, but Kayla's family is still active with foster care," said Buster.  
"Good way to stay busy," said Haylee.  
"I know, their house is big enough," said Buster.  
After school ended for the day, Haylee went to check the mail and it arrived at that time.  
"It must be odd that mail comes at a different time," said Buster.  
"I know. At least it came early," said Haylee.  
After all that was done, they went to his house. At home, they did homework. Haylee finished hers 20 minutes later while Buster was still doing his.  
"I'm almost done anyway," said Buster.  
That was when he completed it a few minutes later. They put their homework in their backpacks.  
"Progress reports came out and my whole class didn't get one except for Savannah," said Buster.  
"That would teach her not to cheat next time," said Haylee.  
"She didn't like that, but the teacher told her that she should've thought about it before she did that," said Buster.  
"I agree," said Haylee. "I have her older sister, Patricia, in my class and is an honor roll student. She never cheats."  
"She can set a good example for her younger sister," said Buster.  
"I know," said Haylee.  
"Did she know what Savannah had done?" asked Buster.  
"Yes, she told me you did the right thing to notice what was happening," said Haylee. "And, her parents punished Savannah for two weeks."  
"Good, that would make her think," said Buster.  
Two hours later, T.J. was at the bottom from the stairs, "Dinner's ready, kids."  
"Okay," said Buster as he and Haylee went downstairs for supper.  
The others came to the table, too. After dinner, T.J. said, "Does anyone want a dessert? I made a blueberry pie."  
"I'll have one," said Buster.  
"I think I have sugar free whipped cream for you," said T.J. as she got up to check the fridge and grabbed both. "I got regular for everyone else in case they want it."  
After that, Buster and Haylee were in his room hanging out. At 8:00 pm, when he changed into his pjs, he felt something itchy. That was when he noticed spots on his stomach.  
"How come you got spots on your face and arms?" asked Haylee.  
"I'm not sure. I just noticed it on my stomach, too," said Buster. "I already had chickenpox last summer."  
"That's odd," said Haylee.  
He went to show his mother. "I don't know why I'm breaking out all of sudden."  
"Good question. I can get you checked at a walk-in clinic," said T.J.  
She and Buster left to go there. At the clinic, he found out he developed a food allergy to blueberries.  
"No wonder I had spots," said Buster. "They were bothering me as well."  
"You'll be fine in a couple of days. You can use itching cream to help it heal," said the nurse.  
"We have one at the house," said T.J.  
"Okay. He can use it before he goes to bed," said the nurse. "The good news is that it won't affect him for school. You can use the cream in the morning when you get dressed."  
"Okay, great," said Buster. "I'll mention that to the lunch workers tomorrow."  
They thanked the nurse and left for home. At home, T.J. found an itching cream and gave it to Buster while he applied it all over him.  
"I'm glad we found out something was wrong," said Buster.  
"Me, too," said T.J.  
"Should we leave it out so I can remember to take it in the morning?" asked Buster.  
"Sure, you can also leave it with you in case you need it during the night," said his mom.  
"That's true I can do it that way," said Buster.  
He went to his room to finish getting ready for bed.  
"Did you find out what it was?" asked Haylee.  
"Yes, it was from the blueberries," replied Buster. "Thankfully, Mama had cream and just used it. I can just take it twice a day until the spots disappear, which can take a few days. The walk-in clinic nurse told me that I can still attend school."  
"That's good," said Haylee.  
"I'll have to tell the lunch workers tomorrow," said Buster. "I didn't expect that to happen."  
"No one does. Your body changes every seven years," said Haylee.  
"True," said Buster.  
At 9:30 pm, he went to bed while Haylee was brushing her teeth. She came into bed after that.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Buster was putting more cream. He and Haylee went downstairs for breakfast.  
"Lena should be home today. I told Jen that she can see her and I'll take my turn after my hockey practice," said Buster.  
"And, while you visit her, I'll collect the mail like I normally do after I go watch you practice," said Haylee.  
"Sounds good," said Buster.  
"At least the spots are clearing with the cream," said Haylee.  
"Thank goodness," said Buster. "I might make sure if Lena would be home before we leave for school to save time."  
"Good plan," said Haylee.  
He looked at the clock. "She should be up by now. Lena stays overnight in case she gets dizzy or nauseous after Chemo."  
"Makes sense," said Haylee.  
After they ate, Buster called Mrs. Brock and said Lena will be home before noon.  
"I just wanted to make sure so I can stop by after practice. I'll let Jen know as well because she's planning to see Lena," said Buster.  
"Okay," said Mrs. Brock.  
"I knew I wouldn't have time to call this afternoon, so I saved myself time to do so before leaving for school," said Buster.  
"That's fine," said Mrs. Brock.  
"And, when I come by, I want to talk to you in person first," said Buster.  
After that was all set, the kids went to brush their teeth.  
"Glad I did. Lena's coming by noon," said Buster while he grabbed his things.  
"Good," said Haylee.  
"I just have to let Jen know so she can see her best friend after school," said Buster.  
Haylee grabbed her stuff as they took off to school. The triplets weren't ready. On the way, he told Jenny about that.  
"Okay, thanks for checking," said Jenny.  
At school, the triplets arrived.  
"Glad we made it," said Leah.  
"Did you guys overslept?" asked Buster.  
"We must have gotten up late," said Lee.  
"It happens," said Buster.  
"I think one of us shut off the alarm clock and fell back asleep," said Leo.  
"We probably thought it was the weekend," said Leah.  
In class, the kids did some classwork. Savannah passed in the progress report.  
"We're having a social studies test on Friday, but it will be an opened notebook quiz, so you don't have to study for it," said Mrs. Pierce.  
They were doing notes to help them to be prepared.  
At lunch, Buster went to tell the lunch workers about the blueberry allergy without an issue and they added that on the list.  
"What happened to you?" asked Manny when he noticed the spots.  
"I developed a food allergy last night. Mama made a blueberry pie. Then, suddenly, I started to get itchy. That was when I discovered spots all over me," said Buster.  
"I noticed it, too," said Haylee.  
"So, she took me to the walk-in clinic and found out I was allergic to blueberries," added Buster.  
"Wow," said Lenny.  
"We got the cream to help it heal. I just have to use it twice a day. The nurse gave me an okay to attend school," said Buster.  
"Glad to hear it," said Danny.  
"I know," said Buster.  
Later, after school, he had hockey practice while Jenny took off to Lena's. After that ended, he walked over to her house. Jenny was already gone when he got there.  
"Is it a good time to chat before I go in to see Lena?" asked Buster.  
"Sure," replied Mrs. Brock. "We can talk out there. I could tell something's bothering you."  
"Well, kind of. Haylee and I talked about when the best time to tell Lena about what we talked about. She says perhaps doing it before the sleepover. I plan to talk to her when we're alone. I didn't want to tell her last week since she had just gotten Chemo the day before," said Buster.  
Then, they came up with a plan on how to bring it up carefully.  
"Jen didn't have a clue what was going on, but I haven't told her," said Buster. "I figured it was between me, Haylee, and Lena."  
"You have a good point," said Mrs. Brock.  
"I was also afraid Lena would get mad if Jen spilled the beans by accident," said Buster.  
"I can see what you mean," said Mrs. Brock.  
"That's why I find it easier for me to talk to you first," said Buster.  
"It's okay to be worried," said Mrs. Brock.  
After they had a long talk, he went inside to see Lena.  
"Were you able to see Jen?" asked Buster.  
"Yes," said Lena.  
"Good," said Buster. "I wasn't sure."  
"That's okay," said Lena. "I'm counting on days to be out of the house for the weekend."  
"I bet," said Buster.  
"Jen is glad, too," said Lena. "I was lucky I was able to attend the sleepover. Mom was telling me she'll bring me to your house on Friday before your mom gets you."  
"Okay. I'll let her know," said Buster. "Don't forget: you're the secret visitor, so no one knows about it."  
"I knew that from her and Frank," said Lena. "I liked the idea of that."  
They talked for 20 to 30 minutes until Buster went home. He went to Mrs. Brock on his way out said, "I'll tell my mama the plan so you won't have to."  
"I haven't called her yet anyway. Thanks for saving me time," said Mrs. Brock.  
"It would be perfect because I have hockey practice until 5:00 pm," said Buster.  
"I'll bring her around 4:00 pm," said Mrs. Brock.  
At home, Haylee said, "Your mom is letting us go out for dinner on our own tonight."  
"Alright," said Buster. "I'll do homework after dinner."  
"You can do it now. I did mine," said Haylee.  
"I'm not in a rush. I don't have much," said Buster.  
He brought his backpack up to his room. Then, he went to his mom.  
"Lena told me that her mom is bringing her here on Friday before you get me," said Buster.  
"Okay, no problem," said T.J.  
"I was saving her time by telling you and thanked me," said Buster.  
"What time?" asked his mom.  
"About 4:00 pm since my hockey practice ends at 5:00 pm," answered Buster. "I'm going to do my homework after Haylee and I return from dinner."  
"That's fine," said T.J.  
Then, he took off with Haylee.  
"Mrs. Brock and I came up with a plan," said Buster as he was explaining on what they talked about.  
"Oh, good," said Haylee.  
"She said it's okay to be worried," said Buster.  
After dinner, when he and Haylee got back, he did homework. He had math word problems. He's good with that. There were only ten of them. He was done within 15 to 20 minutes later.  
At 8:00 pm, he changed into his pjs. Haylee already had her nightgown on at the same time. They had free time until Buster went to bed an hour later and Haylee went to bed at 10:00 pm.


	8. Chapter 8

Buster packed his suitcase on Thursday night.  
"Did Samantha tell you that Jen's seeing her mom tomorrow?" asked Buster.  
"Yes, she did," said T.J.  
"And, Amanda is getting Jen after school and will be bringing her to Granny and Gramps' house," said Buster.  
"Everything is all planned. I mentioned it to my folks after Sam told me today," said T.J.  
"Oh, good," said Buster. "Jen believes the visit is an hour. She doesn't know how that works since it was her first time being away from her mom."  
"That's normal," said his mom.  
The next day, at school, he had an open book test. He doesn't mind about it too much. It gives him a break from studying since it wasn't required. The kids were done an hour later.  
At lunch, Haylee said, "If you don't see me outside after school, you can go ahead to the rink so I can go to my house and check the mail on my way to you to save your mom time."  
"Alright. Take your time. She's not getting us until 5:00 pm," said Buster. "I just want to remind you that Jen won't be with me. Amanda's picking her up after school."  
"I remember the plan," said Haylee. "I'll let your mom know if I got the mail or not when she gets us."  
After lunch, the kids had their tests back and they all passed. Buster had 90%. He only had two or three wrong, but he didn't care. It's still an A.  
After school, Jenny and Buster went outside together. Amanda was already there to get Jenny.  
"Amanda's here. I'll see you when you and Haylee get to Trenton," said Jenny.  
"Mama informed her parents that you'll be there after the visit," said Buster.  
That was when Jenny went to Amanda's car as they took off to Trenton. Justin arrived while the triplets went to the car.  
"I got the suitcases anyway," said Justin. "She wanted me to tell you that she will get gas on her way to pick you up at the rink."  
"Okay," said Buster. "I'll let Haylee know later."  
"Do you want me to bring you to the rink on the way?" asked Justin. "It's a bit too cold to walk there."  
"Sure. Haylee has to make one stop and she's meeting me at the rink," said Buster as he went in the car.  
At the rink, he thanked his dad and went inside for practice. Haylee came ten minutes later.  
After the practice ended, Coach Gomes announced, "We have one more week to practice before we start the playoffs. A team that we'll be facing will be announced on Monday. Have a good weekend and see you then."  
Buster went to change his clothes and put his stuff away before meeting Haylee in the lobby and said, "Dad told me that Mama's going to get gas on her way here. He mentioned it after school, He offered to bring me here so I won't have to walk here."  
"Good idea," said Haylee. "Mail was there, so I won't have to worry to go back home for it."  
"Oh, good," said Buster as they went outside.  
T.J. was already there with Lena in the front seat. "Her mom told me that she gets car sick during the week of Chemo, so I told her Lena can sit in the front seat for the weekend."  
"That's fine," said Buster as he and Haylee got in the car.  
"We're glad you're coming, Lena," said Haylee.  
"Me, too," said Lena. "I packed my overnight bag this morning."  
"Your dad called me 30 minutes ago and said Jen's already there," said T.J.  
In Trenton, they went inside.  
"Hi, everyone," said Grandma Kathy Anne who was cooking dinner.  
"Hi," said T.J.  
"It's good to see you again, Lena," said her mom.  
"Same here," said Lena.  
"Dinner's almost ready," said Grandma Kathy Anne.  
Then, Jenny came from the kitchen.  
"Hi, Jen. How did your visit go?" asked Lena.  
"Good," said Jenny. "It felt good to see Mom again. Amanda told me I'll probably see her about once a week or so."  
"That's great," said Buster.  
"I was glad to hear it," said Jenny. "Amanda also said it's okay for us to talk on the phone every once in a while, too."  
"Oh, good," said Buster.  
"I got two cots since he and Haylee share that room. It's big enough to fit those cots," said Grandma Kathy Anne.  
"We got sleeping bags we'll be using at Frank's tomorrow," said Jenny.  
"That's fine, too," said Grandma Kathy Anne.  
"Can you lay in the sleeping bag, Lena, during the Chemo week?" asked Haylee.  
"Yes. I checked with my doctor before bringing it with me," said Lena.  
"I figured I'd ask you because we can trade places," said Haylee. "I didn't want you to get nauseous while laying down in the sleeping bag."  
"That's okay. Thanks for asking," said Lena.  
"No problem," said Haylee. "Let me know if you want to switch."  
"Deal," said Lena.  
"I made a blueberry pie for dessert this afternoon," said Grandma Kathy Anne.  
"I just developed a food allergy to blueberries two nights ago, so I can't eat it," said Buster.  
"Your father was just telling me that actually when he and the triplets got here," said his grandmother.  
10 minutes later, at the table, Grandpa Leo said, "We made our final decision."  
"Like what?" asked Lee.  
"We decided to move in your house when you guys move to the bigger one," said Grandma Kathy Anne.  
"Is it because to let Nana rest?" asked Leah.  
"Yes. It was a tough decision," said Grandpa Leo.  
"I'll call the realtor on Monday," said Justin.  
"In fact, we're thinking about moving to Florida in the fall," said his mother-in-law.  
Buster just glared at them. "Florida?"  
"My leg gets sore when it's cold or snows," said Grandpa Leo. "We figured moving there would be the best thing of us to do."  
"I recall you telling me that you injured it in a car accident as a teenager," said T.J.  
"That's right. We might leave here sometime in November," said Grandma Kathy Anne.  
"What are you doing with Nana?" asked Leo.  
"She'll be with us. We have no plans to put her in a nursing home anytime soon," said Grandma Kathy Anne.  
"We're her full-time caretakers," said Grandpa Leo.  
"I don't blame you," said their daughter.  
"But I like seeing my friends when I visit here on weekends," said Buster.  
"You can still see them at their houses," said T.J.  
"How?" asked Buster.  
"I can always bring you. I have no issue with that," said T.J.  
"Oh. Um, thanks for dinner. May I leave the table?" asked Buster.  
Of course," said his grandmother.  
He got up and left for his room. At 8:00 pm, the kids were in Buster's room watching TV in their pjs.  
"We were worried about you earlier," said Lena.  
"I'm still shocked by the news," said Buster.  
"I bet," agreed Haylee.  
"At least you and I can still visit here when they're gone," said Jenny.  
"Thank goodness for that. I'm still used to be seeing them during the Trenton weekend trip. It would be hard to get used to changes without family here," said Buster.  
"I don't get why they'd mention that the night before Frank's sleepover. You're here to have a good time," said Haylee.  
"They probably didn't want him to be the last one to know," said Lena.  
Buster knew she was right. "I didn't think of that. I almost had my mind off from my test, but luckily, got back on track and had 100%  
"Did you hear what happened the other day?" asked Jenny. "Savannah changed the test scores. She had a C-. She was being kept after school all this week and her grade went down to an F."  
"I knew about it from her sister, Patricia. We're in the same class. She got grounded for that," said Haylee.  
"Wow. That would teach her a lesson," said Lena.  
"Danny says she gets jealous," said Jenny.  
"And, most of the time, she forgets to study. She knew this since last week," said Buster. "Because of that, she was the only one who had the progress report."  
"Good," said Lena.  
"He was smart to notice something was wrong because he never gets low grades," said Jenny.  
"He did the right thing," said Haylee.  
"I agree," added Lena.  
Buster had an apple at around 9:30 pm. The kids went to bed at 10:00 pm. In the middle of the night, Buster was getting a headache. He knew what it was. He could feel his blood sugar dropping and when he checked it, he was right about that. He went downstairs to get orange juice and drank some.  
Lena must have known he was up because she came downstairs. "Were you feeling okay?"  
"My blood sugar was low. I'll be fine," said Buster.  
"It barely happens to you during the night," said Lena.  
"I know. I ate a snack before I went to bed," said Buster.  
He knew this would be the right time to talk to Lena.  
"Lena, can we talk about something before we go back to bed?" asked Buster. "It's important."  
"Sure," said Lena. "Is something on your mind?"  
He explained everything to her while she listened quietly.  
"When you asked me what Haylee talked to me about, I freaked out," continued Buster. "I was afraid to create trouble. Looking back, it didn't occur to me until recently. I was waiting for the right moment to tell you while we're alone. I could've told you last week, but you just had Chemo the day before and I focused on seeing you the most."  
"I can see what you mean. I wouldn't get mad at you. I completely understand if you were worried about telling me," said Lena taking his hand. "It's okay to tell Haylee since it almost happened to her. You can always talk to me. It's also okay to wait."  
"Thanks for understanding," said Buster.  
"No problem. I forgive you for that," said Lena as they hugged. "We'll always be friends no matter what happens."  
After they had a long talk, they went back to bed. He took insulin first. He felt much better after that part. He was able to sleep for the rest of the night.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, the kids got up before 9:30 am. They all got dressed before heading downstairs to have breakfast.  
"What time does the party start?" asked T.J.  
"Around 3:00 pm," replied Buster.  
"We're going out of town for the afternoon. We plan to go out for lunch before we take off. You kids can join us and I'll bring you there after that," said T.J.  
"Sounds good," said Haylee.  
"Should we put our overnight bags in your car so we'll be ready when you are?" asked Jenny.  
"Good idea," commented T.J.  
"I like that idea, too," added her nine-year-old.  
After they ate, they brushed their teeth and put their toothbrushes in their bags before putting them in T.J.'s car.  
"What time do you plan to leave for lunch?" asked Buster.  
"Probably around noon," replied his mom.  
"Alright," said Buster.  
At noon, they went out for Chinese. T.J. took the kids to Frank's after that.  
"What time are you getting us tomorrow?" asked Buster as they got out of the car.  
"We're leaving for Dover at 1:00 pm, so I'll get you guys on the way. I'll let you have lunch with Frank," said T.J.  
"Okay," said Buster while getting their bags.  
"Have fun, kids," said T.J.  
"Thanks," they all said at the same time.  
They went to Frank's porch as Buster opened the door while going in and closed the door.  
"Hi," said Mrs. Andrews.  
"Hi. My family was heading out for the afternoon, so Mama brought us here after lunch," said Buster.  
"Okay. You can put your bags on the couch for now," said Mrs. Andrews.  
"Alright," said Lena.  
"It's nice to see you again, Lena," said Mrs. Andrews.  
"No one else knows she's here," said Buster. "She's a secret guest."  
"I already knew about it from Frank and liked that idea," said Mrs. Andrews. "He's in his room."  
They put their things on the couch and went off to see him.  
"Lena, long time, no see," said Frank.  
"I know. I'm glad to be out of the house to come here," said Lena.  
"Me, too," said Frank. "Oh, we're having another guest coming shortly."  
"Really?" asked Buster.  
"Who is it?" asked Haylee.  
"Her name is Rebecca. She lives around here, but she just started St. Trenton's School. She was getting bullied at a public school," said Frank.  
"Jen and I knew who she is," said Lena.  
"You do?" asked Frank.  
"Yes, way back in day care. She's our age," said Jenny. "In fact, we were close friends. This was about four to five years ago. My dad had just left back then."  
"We haven't seen her in a long time," said Lena. "I don't think we knew she was attending public school."  
"Going to our school is a big change for her and is much happier now," said Frank.  
"When did she start going to St. Trenton's School?" asked Buster.  
"About a week ago," said Frank.  
"I think we forgot to add that we had just seen her recently a few months ago while Lena and I were out with my mom. She looked unhappy because of that," said Jenny. "I almost forgot about her to be honest with you."  
"I'm glad she got out of that tough school to a private school," said Lena.  
"So am I," said Jenny.  
"And, I recall you telling her your mom was sick when Becky saw that your mom had no hair," said Lena. "This was a month before I moved to Dover and got sick."  
"She probably doesn't know I'm in foster care now," said Jenny.  
"Is she coming with the others?" asked Buster.  
"I'm not sure," said Frank.  
At 3:00 pm, everyone showed up.  
"Hi, everyone," said Buster.  
"Hi," said Mason.  
That was when they spotted Lena.  
"Lena! You came!" they all exclaimed and did a group hug.  
"This is a nice surprise," said Eric.  
"I decided to keep her as a secret guest since none of you seen her in a long time," said Frank.  
"I was glad she was coming," said Jenny.  
"Is Becky here yet?" asked Mason.  
"No. I thought she was coming with you," said Frank.  
"She told us her mom is bringing her," said Eric.  
"Jen and I can't wait to see Becky," said Lena.  
"They were just telling us they knew her since daycare," said Frank.  
"That's cool," said Jeff.  
Then, the doorbell rang.  
"That must be Becky," said Frank as he left the room to let her in and came back in with her. "Buster, this is Rebecca, but her friends call her Becky."  
"Hello. Nice to meet you," said Buster.  
"Same here," said Becky.  
"Hi, Becky," Jenny and Lena said at the same time.  
"Hi," said Becky as they all hugged. "It feels great to be with my close friends again."  
"It has been so long. I didn't think you remembered us when you spotted us at a restaurant," said Lena.  
"I was the one who recognized you both right away," said Becky. "How's your mom? I haven't seen you guys lately."  
"She doesn't have much to live, so I just entered into foster care a couple of weeks ago," said Jenny.  
"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," said Becky.  
"I just had a visit with her yesterday," said Jenny.  
"Oh, good," said Becky. "And, I'm sorry to hear about your illness, Lena."  
"Thank you," said Lena.  
"My parents are going out tonight and we're having a babysitter," said Frank.  
"It's hard to believe they have been married for ten years already," said Jenny.  
"I know," said Frank.  
"A good milestone," said Jessica.  
"Amanda is going to be our babysitter. I knew about it from her," said Jenny.  
"She's always fun to be around with," said Eric.  
"What time is she coming over?" asked Jeff.  
"Between 5 and 5:30 pm," replied Frank. "I'm having a big sleeping over in our family basement like we always do."  
"Thank goodness it's big enough for all of us," said Mason.  
"I agree," said Frank.  
"Oh, yeah, one more thing I should tell you before the party begins," said Buster. "My grandparents are not moving in my house when I move out of there."  
"Really?" asked Mason.  
"They wanted Nana to rest," said Buster.  
"What's wrong with her?" asked Becky.  
"She has Alzheimer's," said Buster.  
"My grandmother has it, so I know how that feels," said Becky. "She lives with us."  
"They're actually moving away to Florida in November," said Buster.  
"What?" asked Frank.  
"Yes. I recall Mama telling me Gramps was in an accident many years and injured his leg. It would get sore ever since," said Buster. "I just found out last night after I came with her and the girls after my hockey practice. They announced it at dinner."  
"Gosh," said Jessica.  
"I like seeing you guys while I'm here on weekends. Luckily, Mama said I can still visit you guys at one of your houses," said Buster.  
"Okay, great," said Frank.  
"So, my dad's calling Mrs. Morrison on Monday to put our house up for sale," said Buster. "I figured I'd tell you now so I can have a good time during the party."  
"We don't blame you for that," said Eric.  
"Nana will be with them because my grandparents are her caretakers and don't want to put her in a nursing home," said Buster.  
"Good idea," said George.  
At 4:45 pm, the kids were setting their sleeping bags up when the doorbell rang. Mrs. Andrews came to answer the door.  
"Hi, Amanda, come on in," said Mrs. Andrews putting on her earrings.  
"Thanks," said Amanda as she came in.  
"The kids are having their sleepover in our family basement," said Mrs. Andrews.  
"I remember they do that all the time when Frank has a big sleepover," said Amanda.  
"Fred and I are leaving shortly. He's finishing getting ready," said Mrs. Andrews. "We're going out for dinner and a comedy show. We'll be back by 10:00 pm. The kids can stay up until then."  
"I've let them do that, too," said Amanda.  
"The kids will be getting pizza tonight," said Mrs. Andrews. "I left some money on the table when the kids are ready to order."  
"Okay," said Amanda.  
"Frank is adding a few things for Buster due to his diabetes," Mrs. Andrews continued.  
"Jen already informed me that. I'm diabetic myself. I had it for years since I was a teenager," said Amanda. "I get a slice or two without the cheese."  
"Buster does the same thing," said Mrs. Andrews.  
"Oh, good," said Amanda.  
"Are you ready to go, Lori?" asked Mr. Andrews as he was putting on his jacket.  
"Yes," said his wife.  
"Have a good time and happy anniversary," said Amanda.  
"Thanks," they both said at the same time as they left the house.  
10 minutes later, the kids came up.  
"Hi, we didn't hear you come in because we were getting our things ready," said Frank.  
"That's okay," said Amanda.  
"Did Mom tell you that we got a new kid with us?" asked Frank.  
"She was just starting to tell me when your father was ready to leave," replied Amanda.  
"Amanda, this is Rebecca, also known as Becky, she's a new student at St. Trenton's School," said Frank.  
"Hello," said Becky.  
"Hi," said Amanda.  
"Lena and I knew her since daycare," said Jenny.  
"That's a small world," said Amanda.  
"I know. It has been a long time since we went to separate schools after that. She recently started the private school because Frank told us she was getting bullied," said Jenny.  
"I don't blame you," said Amanda.  
"She was smart," said Frank.  
"How do you like St. Trenton's?" asked Amanda.  
"Much better. My other friends would stand up for me or the teachers would punish those mean kids, but that didn't work," said Becky. "We still remained in touch. They were glad I left that school."  
"I bet," said Amanda.  
"I was bullied for getting good grades. I try to ignore them and tell myself that they're just being jealous. I wasn't going to let them for my grades to go down," said Becky.  
"That's right," said Amanda. "They feel bad for themselves."  
"I don't let bullies bother me," said Buster. "Mama gives me good advice on how to handle them when I first got bullied."  
"Like what?" asked Becky.  
"The best thing to handle it is to just walk away. They'll get tired of you for not answering them and will stop bullying you," said Buster.  
"I never thought of that," said Becky. "I had trouble speaking up. I was raised to treat people the way I wanted to be treated and if no one finds anything to say, don't say anything at all."  
"I agree," said Buster.  
"We had these two girls that used to tease them. I don't go for that," said Haylee. "I just tell them to drop it."  
"We get along much better now after they promised not to be mean any longer in order to be friends," said Buster.  
"They would tease us being friends," said Lena.  
"Oh, really?" asked Becky.  
"Yup. Haylee would tell them we're much too young to date, which is true," said Buster. "I always had friends that are girls."  
"Which is good," said Becky.  
"I know," said Buster.  
At 6:00 pm, Frank ordered pizza, salad, and garlic bread. He ordered a half-cheese and a few without cheese for Amanda and Buster.  
"Pizza will be here in 20 minutes," said Frank.  
"Do you still eat in your family basement?" asked Amanda.  
"Yes," replied Frank. "We plan to watch some movies as well."  
"We always did that during sleepovers," added Jenny.  
"I couldn't remember it at first," said Amanda.  
"That's okay," said Mason.  
"Did you eat yet?" asked Frank.  
"Not yet," replied Amanda.  
"You're welcome to eat with us like you always did," added Frank.  
"Okay," said Amanda.  
20 minutes later, pizza arrived, and Frank paid the driver along with the tip. His mother showed him how to tip anyone, especially for delivery. The kids helped to bring stuff downstairs. Amanda and Buster had salad first before having their slices without cheese while the kids were watching movies. After the movies, they cleaned up.  
After that, Amanda said, "If any of you need me, I'll be upstairs."  
"Sounds good," said Jeff.  
At 9:00 pm, they got changed up. When Frank's parents got back an hour later, the kids were getting ready to go to bed.  
"Did you both had a good time?" asked Amanda.  
"Yes, we did," said Mrs. Andrews.  
"The comedy show was excellent," said her husband.  
"Oh, good. The kids are getting ready for bed. They had a great time, too," said Amanda. "They invited me to join them to have dinner."  
Mrs. Andrews paid Amanda $100.  
"Thank you," said Amanda.  
"Anytime," said Mrs. Andrews as she left.  
Downstairs, the kids were in their sleeping bags. They were whispering. Becky was near Lena and Jenny. They went to sleep by 11:00 pm.


End file.
